Azuria
by uculicious
Summary: S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri 2016 : Terlalu banyak rahasia. Terlalu banyak hal yang sulit dipahami. Terlalu banyak sesuatu yang akal manusia tidak mampu mengerti. Tapi, yang digariskan pasti akan bertemu. Seperti kita...


Di suatu zaman, pada masa sebelum masa, diketahui terdapat sebuah kisah tentang jatuhnya para malaikat yang diusir oleh Tuhan, dikarenakan berpaling ataupun mau menyaingi Tuhannya sendiri. Mereka dilempar ke danau dunia sebagai hukuman atas perbuatannya pada masa sebelum masa. Mereka disebut para _Archon_ , _Dark Angel_ atau yang disebut manusia sebagai _The Fallen Angel._

Namun kisah kali ini bukan menceritakan tentang mereka. Ini adalah kisah tentang Sasuke Uchiha, seorang pemuda yang merupakan perwujudan dari setengah malaikat dan setengah manusia.

Pada suatu malam, tepat saat dirinya telah menginjak tanda-tanda kedewasaan, ia bermimpi. Mimpi yang terasa bagai kenyataan. Mimpi yang bukan menjadi sekadar penghias tidur.

Seberkas cahaya terang yang menyilaukan mata berbicara padanya. Suaranya yang terdengar tegas, bijaksana, dan begitu menentramkan hati memberi perintah padanya, yaitu membantu mencabut nyawa manusia yang telah menemui akhirnya. Manusia-manusia yang tergolong sebagai manusia yang diberkati, karena semasa hidupnya lebih banyak menjalankan dan menaati perintah-Nya.

Dan saat Sasuke terbangun, sudah terdapat sepasang sayap putih yang membentang di punggungnya. Di detik itu juga Sasuke langsung bersujud dan mulai menerima takdir yang digariskan untuknya.

 **Azuria**

 **Uculicious.**

 **Naruto selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto. Ini hanyalah imajinasi liar penulis, tidak ada sangkut paut dengan hal lain.**

 **Rate M.**

 **Prompt #79.**

 **Best SasuSaku For AU**

 **Romance and Fantasy.**

 **Summary : S-Saver contest Banjir TomatCeri 2016 :** _ **Terlalu banyak rahasia. Terlalu banyak hal yang sulit dipahami. Terlalu banyak sesuatu yang akal manusia tidak mampu mengerti. Tapi, yang sudah digariskan pasti akan bertemu.**_

 _ **Seperti kita ...**_

 **...**

 **For all S-Saver, Happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruangan itu terlampau sunyi, dan memang seperti itulah seharusnya. Kebisingan tidak diperbolehkan ada di perpustakaan sekolah. Tempat itu harus tenang, dan ketenangan adalah hal yang Sasuke sukai. Ia habiskan seluruh waktu istirahatnya di tempat ini. Membaca banyak buku yang menceritakan tentang banyak hal yang tidak diketahuinya.

Mata hitam—mata manusianya—menatap ke deretan buku-buku, mencari judul yang sekiranya menarik untuk dibaca. Dan akhirnya, sebuah buku yang cukup tebal berwarna biru gelap dengan judulnya yang tertulis oleh tinta kuning menjadi pilihannya. Sasuke berniat menariknya dari deretan. Namun di saat yang sama, ketika tangannya baru meraih buku tersebut, ada tangan lain yang juga menyentuh buku itu dan tanpa sengaja ikut menyentuh tangan Sasuke.

Refleks Sasuke menarik tangannya secepat mungkin. Begitu juga dengan tangan putih yang berukuran lebih kecil darinya.

"Ah, maaf," ucap pemilik tangan putih itu. "Sepertinya memang kau yang lebih dulu memegangnya."

Mata mereka bertatapan sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke mengalihkan mata hitamnya dari tatapan mata indah di depannya.

"Ambil saja. Aku akan cari yang lain." Buru-buru Sasuke membalikkan badan dan berjalan pergi, meninggalkan murid perempuan bermata hijau yang belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih.

Dari awal Sasuke meminimalisir berinteraksi dengan manusia. Anehnya, baru kali ini Sasuke merasakan adanya sengatan antara dirinya dengan manusia. Sengatan yang muncul ketika tangan mereka bersentuhan. Sengatan kecil itu membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya merasa tak nyaman. Entah dikategorikan baik atau buruk. Yang pasti, Sasuke tidak bisa berpikiran jernih sekarang. Karena itu ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat di mana perempuan merah muda tadi masih ada di dalamnya.

…

Mungkin bagi sebagian orang—atau mungkin hampir semua orang—langit biru di atas sana hanya dihiasi oleh awan putih yang bergerak lambat. Begitu tenang dengan kilauan sinar matahari yang menghangatkan. Tapi bagi seseorang seperti Sasuke, langit sama sekali tampak tidak sama. Di atas sana, para malaikat berterbangan menjalankan tugas mereka.

Tidak hanya malaikat yang memiliki sayap putih seperti dirinya, tapi juga malaikat yang bersayap hitam, pekat sekelam malam. Tugas mereka sama, yaitu sama-sama mengambil nyawa manusia. Namun bedanya, malaikat bersayap hitam mencabut nyawa manusia yang selama hidupnya lebih banyak menjalankan larangan Tuhan.

Sasuke yang tengah duduk di taman, yang menyaksikan anak-anak kecil sibuk bermain, tiba-tiba mendapatkan perintah. Matanya lantas berubah merah dan dengan cepat Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Sebuah bayangan tampak begitu nyata terputar di benaknya, layaknya sebuah film yang sedang memutar cerita. Menayangkan sosok seorang wanita tua dengan cara kematian yang datang padanya. Dan orang itulah yang nantinya harus Sasuke ambil nyawanya.

Itulah tugasnya.

Tepat saat mata Sasuke terbuka, tubuhnya mulai berkelip-kelip, dikerumuni cahaya indah yang seakan menggerogoti tubuhnya. Sepasang sayap mulai keluar di punggungnya hingga tubuhnya murni berpendar. Selama proses perubahan itu, sosoknya tidak dapat dilihat oleh mata manusia.

Sasuke terbang, melayang, melesat cepat menuju lokasi wanita tua dalam _vision_ -nya. Setibanya di sana, Sasuke mengembuskan napas secara perlahan di atas wajah wanita tua yang sudah tergeletak tanpa daya, sehingga otomatis mulut wanita tersebut terbuka. Dengan berjarak sejengkal tangan, Sasuke mulai mengambil napasnya, menyedotnya melalui mulut yang sama-sama terbuka. Menyedot habis seluruh napas kehidupannya. Napas yang dulu didapatkan para manusia ketika berada di dalam kandungan.

Setelah napas wanita itu terambil, Sasuke pun mengucap doa. Doa pengiring sekaligus pertanda bahwa tugasnya telah selesai dilaksanakan.

….

Sasuke tengah larut oleh isi cerita yang tertulis di buku yang sedang dibacanya. Mata hitamnya begitu terfokus dan tidak tampak kelelahan. Padahal ia menjalankan tugas sampai pukul enam pagi tadi. Sasuke memang tidak pernah merasa kelaparan ataupun kehausan, kelelahan apalagi merasakan kantuk. Sasuke tidak pernah benar-benar tidur. Tidur terakhirnya terjadi saat ia mendapatkan titah, dan sejak itu semua pada dirinya pun ikut berubah.

Dirinya tidak lagi memiliki hawa nafsu karena Sasuke adalah makhluk setengah manusia dan malaikat.

"Permisi."

Sebuah suara menyadarkan Sasuke. Matanya menangkap sesosok murid berdiri di depannya. Perlahan ia mendongak hingga figur itu tampak jelas. Dan Sasuke ingat siapa perempuan itu. Sontak ada hentakan keras pada jantungnya saat mata mereka bertemu pandang.

"Ini. Aku sudah selesai membacanya. Kupikir lebih baik kuserahkan padamu agar buku ini tidak terpinjam oleh murid lain."

Buku biru tebal yang baru saja diletakkan di atas meja kini terdorong dan berhenti tepat di depan buku yang tengah Sasuke baca. Ditatapnya sebentar buku yang beberapa hari lalu telah mempertemukan dirinya dengan siswi yang memiliki warna rambut merah muda. Satu-satunya manusia yang juga membuat darah dalam tubuh Sasuke tiba-tiba bergejolak, karena kini perempuan itu melemparkan senyuman manis sehingga wajahnya terlihat bagai keindahan langit senja yang selalu berhasil memikat Sasuke.

Cantik.

Cantik sekali.

"Aku, Sakura Haruno." Tangan mungil yang dulu menghantarkan sengat kini terulur, mengajak Sasuke berkenalan.

Ada kebimbangan yang mengusik batin Sasuke. Antara ingin dan tak ingin menyentuh tangan itu.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Dan pada akhirnya Sasuke memilih untuk tidak menjabat tangan putih milik Sakura.

Telapak tangan Sakura terkepal sebelum ia tarik ke samping tubuhnya. Senyum manisnya masih tersungging, walau terlihat sedikit canggung. Dan entah bagaimana, hal itu sukses membuat Sasuke merasa tercubit.

"Terima kasih sudah membolehkanku membacanya terlebih dulu."

Sasuke mengangguk sekali, lalu keheningan ada di antara mereka. Menjadi teman dalam beberapa puluh detik sampai akhirnya Sakura mengucap pamit padanya, "Kalau begitu sampai nanti, Sasuke."

Sasuke menatap lekat kepergian punggung Sakura. Sampai ketika punggung perempuan itu tidak lagi tampak, tanpa sadar Sasuke mengembuskan napas lega. Disandarkan punggungnya yang semula tegak kemudian satu tangannya mencengkeram erat seragam sekolah tepat di bagian dada.

Ada debar yang tidak dapat Sasuke definisikan. Detak yang menggebu. Rasanya amat menggelora, yang ikut memotivasi Sasuke untuk menyentuh, membelai, mengecap dan merasakan gadis itu. Sasuke yakin, tidak pernah dirinya merasakan gairah semacam ini. Ini adalah kali pertama. Dan hanya ia rasakan pada sosok perempuan tadi.

Sakura Haruno.

Perbincangan singkatnya dengan Sakura terasa amat menyiksa. Mati-matian Sasuke menahan gairahnya. Sasuke takut kehilangan kendali, karena itulah ia tidak mau membalas uluran tangan yang tampak seperti godaan besar.

Dan sampai detik ini Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang tengah ia alami.

Seingat dan setahunya, Sasuke tidak memiliki hawa napsu layaknya manusia. Tapi tadi, ketika berhadapan dengan Sakura, mengapa semua menjadi berbeda?

Sengatan saat mereka bersentuhan dulu. Apakah itu merupakan suatu pertanda?

Sakura Haruno … siapa dia?

...

Seminggu lebih dua hari Sasuke diam-diam memerhatikan gadis itu. Mencari tahu seluk beluknya. Dan kesimpulan yang didapat tetap sama, Sakura Haruno hanyalah seorang manusia biasa.

Sakura hidup berdua bersama ayahnya yang bekerja sebagai seorang polisi patroli. Ibunya meninggal sewaktu Sakura masih kecil. Sang ayah yang jarang pulang karena tugas, menjadikan putri tunggalnya— Sakura—terbiasa akan kesendirian. Waktu luangnya di rumah banyak dihabiskan dengan membaca buku. Itulah kesamaan di antara Sasuke dan Sakura, satu-satunya. Buku. Atau lebih tepatnya, kegemaran mereka menghabiskan waktu tenggelam bersama buku. Tapi hanya itu saja. Karena, walaupun Sakura suka menghabiskan waktunya bersama buku, dia tetap bersosialisasi dan memiliki beberapa sahabat dekat.

Lalu apa sebenarnya yang membuat Sakura terasa berbeda?

Siang itu, tiba-tiba saja sosok Sakura telah berdiri di samping Sasuke dan menyapa dengan suaranya yang riang.

"Hai."

Sasuke hanya menoleh sebentar lalu kembali menatap deretan buku di depannya. Sikapnya memang terlihat sangat tenang, tapi tidak dengan jantungnya yang berdebar begitu hebat.

"Kau sudah selesai membaca bukunya?" tanya Sakura yang ikut memosisikan diri sama seperti pria di sampingnya. Berdiri menghadap rak buku.

Sasuke mengangguk. Namun karena tahu Sakura sedang tidak menatap padanya Sasuke terpaksa—atau sebenarnya tidak—mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Sudah," jawab Sasuke datar.

Sudut bibir Sakura tertarik naik, yang tertangkap dari ekor mata Sasuke. Perempuan di sampingnya tersenyum.

"Aku jarang menemukan orang yang suka membaca buku semacam itu, apalagi laki-laki." Tidak ada satu detik Sakura langsung menoleh. "Eh, maksudku bukan dalam artian tidak bagus, _loh_. Bagus. Hanya jarang saja. Tidak biasanya."

Kini Sasuke ikut menatap perempuan di sampingnya. Menikmati raut kegugupan yang baru kali ini diperlihatkan oleh gadis itu.

"Kau tidak marah, kan?" tanya Sakura, yang kemudian menggigit bibir menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

"Aku tidak marah," jawab Sasuke, setelah detik ke sepuluh ia bergelut dengan batinnya sendiri.

Sakura tersenyum senang setelah mendengar jawaban dari pria di sampingnya. Senyuman manis yang entah bagaimana ... membuat sesuatu di dalam diri Sasuke terasa begitu menyenangkan karena melihatnya.

"Ah, buku ini juga bagus." Buku yang sebelumnya ditunjuk Sakura sudah terbebas dari deretan. "Sudah pernah baca?"

Sasuke menatap sesaat buku pilihan Sakura, sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepala. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa memilih untuk berbohong. Buku itu sudah dua kali Sasuke baca, mungkin lebih. Entahlah. Sasuke bahkan tidak ingat berapa kali tepatnya ia telah membacanya, yang pasti Sasuke jelas mengingat isi buku tersebut.

"Kalau begitu aku merekomendasikan buku ini. Ceritanya benar-benar bagus." Sakura menyodorkan buku bersampul cokelat itu pada Sasuke. Diraihnya tangan tangan Sasuke yang masih betah bergeming kemudian buku tersebut Sakura letakkan di telapak tangannya.

"Baca saja dulu. Aku yakin kau pasti suka ceritanya," ujar Sakura, mencoba menyakinkan Sasuke.

Telapak Sakura masih membungkus erat tangan Sasuke, dan belum terlepas selama satu menit. Satu menit yang sengaja Sasuke biarkan agar dapat merasakan lagi sengatan, yang ternyata baru ia sadari menghantarkan rasa nikmat. Baru setelahnya, Sasuke menarik tangannya hingga terlepas dari genggaman hangat Sakura.

Gadis merah muda itu sedikit terlonjak. Sasuke dapat menemukan rona merah samar pada wajah Sakura. Dan menurutnya, Sakura terlihat bekali-kali lipat menjadi lebih cantik karena hiasan warna merah tersebut.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Selamat membaca, Sasuke," pamit Sakura dengan wajah gugupnya yang juga menyenangkan untuk Sasuke lihat.

Lagi. Sasuke memandangi kepergian punggung Sakura hingga lenyap. Namun kali ini, tanpa sadar kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik naik, menyimpulkan senyum tipis saat menatap buku di genggaman. Sentuhan Sakura masih terasa di sana. Menembus sampai ke lapisan kulit terdalam.

Sentuhan yang sekali lagi, entah bagaimana juga terasa _familiar_ untuknya.

Sejak kejadian itu, memerhatikan Sakura diam-diam dari kejauhan menjadi kegiatan yang Sasuke sukai. Bahkan saat gadis itu tidak ada, pikiran Sasuke masih setia membayangkannya. Terkadang, di sela-sela kegiatannya menjalankan tugas. Entah bagaimana, tahu-tahu Sasuke sudah berada di depan rumah gadis itu. Awalnya memang terjadi tanpa sadar. Tapi keesokan hari, keberadaannya di sana terjadi atas kemauan sendiri. Dari balik jendela, Sasuke terbiasa memerhatikan Sakura. Mulai dari memasak. Mengerjakan tugas di meja belajarnya. Membaca buku di atas tempat tidur, sampai terkadang gadis itu jatuh terlelap.

Dan semua hal yang dilakukan Sakura dapat menciptakan garis senyum tipis di wajah Sasuke. Sampai pada detik ini pun Sasuke masih tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya bisa menjadi sebegini parah. Menikmati pemandangan gadis merah muda itu, seakan hal itu adalah suatu kebutuhan hidup.

Perasaan ini memang tak Sasuke kenali, tapi harus ia akui, Sasuke menyukai perasaan aneh ini.

Dari buku yang pernah dibacanya. Tanda-tanda yang tengah Sasuke alami merujuk pada sebuah perasaan yang manusia sebut dengan perasaan cinta. Jatuh cinta. Perasaan agung yang Tuhan anugerahkan pada manusia. Dan kini Sasuke merasakannya.

Benarkah Sasuke jatuh cinta pada Sakura?

...

Sore itu Sasuke tidak duduk di taman seperti biasa. Sengaja dirinya mendatangi salah satu toko buku. Mencari buku-buku yang ia harapkan dapat menjelaskan lebih detail tentang perasaan yang tengah melandanya.

Apakah boleh makhluk sepertinya mencinta?

Sasuke ingin memastikan. Apakah perasaan yang ia miliki sekarang ini boleh dipertahankan? Ataukah perasaan semacam ini hanyalah godaan?

Ia tidak ingin menjadi pendosa.

Mata hitam manusianya, yang sedang membaca judul-judul buku, seketika menoleh cepat saat menemukan warna merah muda melangkah masuk ke dalam toko. Posisi mereka membentuk garis lurus, membuat pandangan mereka bertemu. Sakura sempat terkejut, namun ekspresi itu segera berganti menjadi lengkungan manis pada bibirnya. Diteruskan langkah kakinya yang sempat terhenti. Berjalan maju menghampiri Sasuke yang masih bergeming. Terbius oleh senyuman manis, yang masuk ke dalam daftar favorit Sasuke.

"Hai, tak kusangka kita bertemu di sini," sapa Sakura. "Ini adalah toko buku langgananku karena dekat dengan rumah. Apa rumahmu juga dekat sini?"

"Tidak." Sasuke menjawab cepat. "Hanya kebetulan lewat saja," sambungnya.

"Oh, begitu." Jemari tangan Sakura membawa beberapa helai rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Gadis di depannya gugup, dan Sasuke suka itu.

"Oh, iya. Apa kau sudah selesai membaca buku yang aku rekomendasikan?" tanyanya. Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan anggukkan kepala. Satu kali.

"Bagaimana ceritanya? Kau suka, kan?" tanya Sakura antusias. Matanya berbinar-binar. Mengingatkan Sasuke pada binar bintang di langit malam. Begitu indah. Sama seperti binar mata di depannya.

"Tentu. Aku suka," jawab Sasuke, tanpa sadar menatap lekat manik hijau Sakura.

"Sudah kuduga! Kita punya selera yang sama. Kalau begitu akan kurekomendasikan buku-buku bagus. Aku juga bisa meminjamkan koleksi bukuku—"

"Kenapa kau mau repot-repot melakukannya untukku?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Melontarkan satu pertanyaan yang selama ini tidak pernah bisa Sasuke temukan jawabannya.

Sakura yang semula terkejut perlahan memasang senyum.

"Melihatmu, itu seperti melhat diriku yang dulu. Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, tapi ... kau tidak sendirian, Sasuke. Buku memang sangat indah, tapi dunia jauh lebih indah dari yang buku bisa ceritakan. Aku yakin, suatu hari akan ada orang yang bisa mengerti dirimu. Kau hanya perlu menemukannya."

Hening beberapa saat. Ada kebisuan dan tatapan mata yang sama-sama mereka pertahankan. Sakura tahu, karena perkatannya barusan suasana di antara mereka berubah canggung.

"Hhm ... itupun kalau kau tidak keberatan," ucap Sakura ragu, menyambung pada niatannya yang tadi terputus oleh pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia mengigit bibir. Dan Sasuke paham, Sakura kembali gugup.

"Bukannya aku yang seharusnya mengatakan itu. Kau keberatan?"

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Sakura cepat, antusiasnya kembali terdengar. Cepat-cepat ia menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah karena tadi, Sakura yakin, Sasuke tersenyum tipis—amat tipis—yang baru kali ini diperlihatkan olehnya.

"Besok akan kubawakan. Kau mau bertemu di perpustakaan atau aku datang ke kelasmu?"

"Kau tahu kelasku?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Tidak menyangka gadis ini tahu tentang dirinya. Dan ternyata hal itu juga terasa menyenangkan.

"A-aku tidak menguntitmu. Kebetulan saja waktu itu aku melihatmu masuk ke dalam kelas. Kau tahu, ternyata kelas kita hanya dipisah oleh dua ruang kelas lain." Sakura menghela napas. Apapun pembelaannya tetap saja kalau ia terdengar seperti seorang penguntit yang diam-diam memerhatikan Sasuke.

"Maaf kalau membuatmu jadi tak nyaman." Mata hijau Sakura menatap ke lantai. Namun begitu, tetap tidak bisa menutupi perasaan bersalahnya.

Rasanya Sasuke ingin tertawa mengingat seharusnya dialah yang meminta maaf. Bukankah penguntit sebenarnya di sini adalah dirinya.

"Di perpustakaan saja," ucap Sasuke, lalu buru-buru menambahkan saat melihat kepala Sakura makin tertunduk. "Aku lebih suka berada di sana."

Namun perempuan di depannya tidak jua berbicara, bahkan matanya masih betah menatap lantai. Jujur, Sasuke tidak menyukai itu. Apakah ia melakukan suatu kesalahan? Atau, perempuan itu masih merasa bersalah? Ah, Sasuke yakin asumsi yang kedua yang lebih tepat.

"Aku tidak marah." Sasuke berujar. Baginya, hanya kalimat itu yang ia tahu bisa menghapus perasaan bersalah. Dan ternyata benar, kepala merah muda itu perlahan naik. Memperlihatkan lagi mata hijaunya yang indah.

"Besok. Jam istirahat."

"Baiklah."

Setelahnya, Sakura pun berpamitan dengan senyum manis yang sudah kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Ditatapnya kepergian punggung gadis itu dengan senyuman tipis di wajah. Sasuke tidak bisa menutupinya. Pertemuannya kali ini dengan Sakura semakin menguatkan asumsinya tentang perasaannya.

Rasanya begitu hangat. Ucapan yang tersirat rasa akan khawatir dan berisi penuh perhatian, Sasuke baru kali mendapatkannya, dan hatinya berdesir. Desiran yang menghangatkan.

Tiba-tiba saja matanya berubah merah. Sasuke lantas memejamkan mata, melihat gambaran tugas yang diberikan padanya. Hatinya yang semula berdesir kini berdenyut sakit. Kedua tangannya mengepal saat gambaran kematian datang pada sosok itu. _Vision_ -nya kali ini menusuk jantungnya dalam, tajam, dan mengoyak-ngoyak.

Satu tetes air mata jatuh tanpa kendali tatkala akhirnya gadis berambut merah muda itu dijemput ajal.

Mata Sasuke terbuka—menampakkan mata merah penuh luka—diikuti perubahan pada tubuhnya yang berkelip-kelip sampai akhirnya berpendar sempurna. Selama berlangsungnya momen itu, Sasuke dihantam kebimbangan yang luar biasa. Tubuhnya kaku, seolah menolak bergerak. Tugasnya kali ini sangatlah berat. Tapi, Sasuke tidak bisa lari.

Sasuke tahu, ia tidak bisa melarikan diri.

Sayapnya mengepak, membawa tubuhnya pergi menuju tempat di mana ajal akan menjemput Sakura. Mengingat itu perasaan Sasuke bagai teremas hebat. Sesak ini bukan karena desakan udara menerjangnya. Toh, selama ini pun Sasuke baik-baik saja. Ia tahu, sangat tahu, kalau sesak ini berasal dari hatinya.

Sosok Sakura tertangkap mata. Di bawah sana gadis itu berdiri menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah warna. Dari _vision_ -nya, Sakura akan tewas tertabrak kendaraan yang tidak bisa menahan laju kecepatannya. Sebuah truk pengangkut buah yang terlambat menginjak rem beberapa detik dari perubahan warna pada lampu lalu lintas.

Gadis itu kini mendongak, menatap langit. Dan tatapannya secara tak langsung mengarah pada Sasuke.

" _Besok akan kubawakan. Kau mau bertemu di perpustakaan atau aku datang ke kelasmu?"_

Besok mereka sudah membuat janji.

Seandainya Sakura tahu kalau beberapa menit lagi kematian akan menjemputnya, apakah dia tetap akan berjanji pada Sasuke? Apakah gadis itu tetap mau melakukannya untuk Sasuke?

" _Besok. Jam istirahat."_

Besok ... dia pasti tidak datang. Besok ... Sakura tidak ada.

... Tidak ada?!

"— _kau tidak sendirian, Sasuke—"_

Mata Sasuke terpejam. Hatinya memberat.

"— _Aku yakin, suatu hari akan ada orang yang bisa mengerti dirimu. Kau hanya perlu menemukannya."_

Sasuke tahu, ia sudah menemukannya. Seseorang yang mengerti dirinya. Dan sekarang ia harus mengambil nyawa orang itu. Harus!

Tidak. Tidak bisa. Sasuke tidak bisa menerima tugas kali ini.

Tidak bisa!

Bisakah ... kali ini saja ... ia menolak melaksanakan tugasnya?

Lampu lalu lintas baru saja berganti. Sakura yang masih menatap langit lantas melepaskan senyumnya sebelum melangkah maju. Maju menjemput kematian.

Senyum itu, senyum yang Sasuke sukai, apakah bisa lagi ia temukan selain pada Sakura?

Bisakah ia dapatkan semua perasaan yang tumbuh selain dengan Sakura?

Di ujung sana, truk pengantar buah dengan pengemudinya yang setengah mengantuk baru menyadari perubahan warna lalu lintas. Rem diinjak. Tapi terlambat. Jarak terlampau pendek. Dan gadis merah muda itu tidak menyadari.

Semua sama seperti _vision_ -nya.

Pergerakkan kejadian itu terproses lambat di mata Sasuke. Seiring dengan keputusan yang harus Sasuke ambil. Hatinya bimbang.

Menjalankan tugasnya, ataukah menjadikan dirinya seorang pendosa?

Hingga ...

Suara klakson kendaraan berbunyi nyaring. Memekakkan telinga. Lalu suara benturan keras terdengar. Tubuh jatuh menimpa aspal hitam pekat. Orang-orang di sekitar mulai berdatangan bagai lebah yang menemukan madunya.

"Nona! Nona! Cepat panggil ambulan!"

Sasuke pun memanjatkan doa di samping tubuh yang tergeletak itu.

.

.

.

Yang Sakura ingat terakhir kali, dirinya sedang menatap langit sore yang terpapar sinar hangat matahari. Bukan warna putih dengan cahaya yang sedikit menyilaukan. Aroma khas menyapa indera penciumannya, memberi keyakinan pada Sakura tentang lokasi dirinya sekarang berada.

"Sakura."

Kepala merah muda itu bergerak ke asal suara. Suara yang Sakura kenali.

"Sasuke ...," panggilnya lirih. "Ini di mana? Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Kau di rumah sakit. Ada truk pengangkut buah yang oleng lalu menabrak lampu lalu lintas. Beberapa boks buah terlempar keluar dan salah satu kardusnya mengarah padamu."

Sakura meraba keningnya. Di ujung kanannya sudah tertempel kapas terbal yang direkatkan oleh plester luka. Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat kejadian itu. Tapi tak apa. Setidaknya ia tidak mengalami luka parah. Jadi Sakura bisa lekas pulang hari ini juga dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di rumah.

Kali ini Sasuke tidak lagi memerhatikan Sakura dari balik jendela, seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Ia sudah berdiri di samping tempat tidur gadis itu. Tangan pendarnya menyentuh luka di kening Sakura dengan mata merah yang terus menatap wajah pucat sosok yang seharusnya tidak lagi berada di dunia ini.

Ya, hari ini Sasuke telah melanggar perintah.

Dirinyalah yang menghentikan ajal. Membelokkan arah kendaraan—membelokkan arah takdir—yang Sasuke tahu hal itu adalah sebuah dosa. Dosa besar. Dan setiap perbuatan dosa memiliki hukuman yang setimpal. Hukuman untuk para pendosa.

"Maafkan aku."

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka nantinya. Sasuke bahkan tidak tahu apakah yang ia lakukan sekarang itu benar atau tidak? Apakah keputusannya untuk menyelamatkan Sakura adalah keputusan yang tepat? Untuknya dan untuk Sakura sendiri.

Hanya saja yang Sasuke tahu, dan ia yakini, bahwa dirinya tidak bisa menyaksikan _vision_ -nya menjadi kenyataan. Sasuke tidak mampu melaksanakan tugasnya pada Sakura.

Ia tidak bisa.

Dan Sasuke tidak menyesal melakukannya.

...

"Hai, Sasuke." Suara sapaan itu menyadarkan si pemilik nama. Tubuhnya berbalik dan menemukan Sakura dengan dua buku tebal berada dalam dekapannya.

Dia datang menepati janjinya.

"Ini. Kuharap kau juga menyukai ceritanya." Sasuke diam, tidak jua menerima dua buku tebal yang disodorkan oleh Sakura. Pandangannya masih setia mengarah pada wajah gadis itu.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke mengangkat tangan. Menyentuh luka di kening Sakura.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tubuh Sakura menegang karena perlakuan Sasuke yang begitu tiba-tiba, namun dia tidak menghindarinya. Gugup itu tidak tampak, malah hijau matanya berani menatap langsung mata Sasuke. Mereka menikmati debar yang sama-sama dirasakan. Menikmati keindahan wajah yang tertimpa siraman sinar matahari yang menembus kaca di samping mereka, yang kehangatannya ternyata sampai menebus hati keduanya.

Sentuhan Sasuke tidak berhenti, jari-jarinya turun membelai sisi wajah Sakura. Menapaki sedikit kemerahan sisa memar akibat kasar aspal, lalu terus turun hingga terhenti di sudut bibirnya. Mengelus bekas luka kecil yang bersarang di sana. Dua pasang mata itu masih berpandangan. Perlahan embusan napas terasa saling menerpa wajah, pertanda jarak keduanya mulai terkikis. Seperti sebuah magnet yang saling menarik satu sama lain, mereka pun bergerak mendekat.

Keheningan di sekitar bagaikan gas pembius. Rak-rak yang berdiri kokoh seakan bertugas menutupi mereka, melindungi mereka dari sekeliling. Lagi pula murid yang lainnya terlalu larut pada buku yang mereka baca. Tidak ada yang menghalangi mereka untuk membunuh jarak yang tercipta. Bahkan jari-jari Sasuke sudah menangkup sisi wajah Sakura. Membimbing wajah itu untuk mendekat padanya.

Namun suara nyaring dari speaker hitam yang terdapat di sudut-sudut ruangan menghentikan mereka seketika. Mata yang semula terpejam kembali terbuka, diikuti helaan napas gusar dari Sasuke. Mau tak mau tubuh yang sedetik lalu berubah kaku kini mulai bergerak mundur. Sasuke pun melepaskan wajah Sakura. Menarik tangannya kembali.

Sakura sendiri mengigit bibir. Memperlihatkan kegugupannya dengan kentara. Ia menunduk malu. Menyembunyikan rona merah pada wajahnya. Degup jantungnya semakin menggila.

"Bel sudah berbunyi. A-aku harus kembali. Sampai jumpa, Sasuke." Sakura langsung berbalik. Tidak mengembangkan senyuman seperti biasa. Ia terlalu gugup. Terlalu malu mengarahkan pandangannya pada wajah Sasuke. Tanpa sadar Sakura mendekap erat dua buku tebal dalam pelukannya.

Buku?

Langkah Sakura terhenti. Ditatapnya dua buku tebal yang Sakura ingat ingin ia pinjamkan pada Sasuke. Oh, Sakura lupa. Sasuke bahkan belum mengambil bukunya dan Sakura malah pergi membawanya kembali. Sebut saja dirinya bodoh sekarang. Tapi bagaimana ia tidak bertindah bodoh dan ceroboh karena—ah, sudahlah. Sakura tidak ingin mengingat kejadian tadi dulu, meskipun Sakura tahu ia tidak akan mungkin bisa lupa. Setidaknya sekarang ia harus buru-buru memberikan buku ini pada Sasuke.

Sakura mengambil langkah cepat dan berharap Sasuke belum beranjak pergi. Berharap Sasuke masih berdiri di sana. Di sudut ruang perpusatakan yang sangat disukainya. Tapi, apa itu ...?

"Sa ... Sasuke?"

Pemilik nama itu berbalik. Matanya yang terpejam terpaksa terbuka karena mendengar suara yang ia kenali memanggilnya. Suara lirih yang teredam oleh bunyi keras dari buku yang jatuh terlepas dari dekapannya.

Mata hijau itu terbelalak sempurna, mengarah tepat padanya.

"Sakura? kau bisa melihatku?"

Seiring dengan pertanyaan yang Sasuke ajukan, tubuhnya kini berpendar sempurna. Sayap di punggungnya merentang lebar siap untuk mengepak. Sakura masih terdiam, menatap tak percaya. Mulutnya bahkan terbuka ketika mendapati sayap putih yang begitu indah bergerak mengibas angin. Menerbangkan beberapa helaian rambutnya.

Siapakah sosok di depannya sekarang? Dan tatapan tak percaya itu berakhir jatuh menatap lurus mata semerah darah di hadapan.

Mata yang berbeda dengan milik Sasuke.

Namun baru satu detik mata mereka bertemu, sosok Sasuke melesat pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang akhirnya bernasib sama dengan buku yang dibawanya. Terjatuh di lantai, dengan sejuta tanya yang tidak mampu akalnya menjawab.

...

Sakura meringkuk di atas kasurnya. Kedua lututnya ia peluk erat-erat. Kejadian hari ini sungguh di luar akal pikirnya. Dan Sakura tetap tidak mengerti. Ia yakin, sangat yakin, kalau pria yang ia lihat tadi siang adalah Sasuke. Sasuke dalam wujud yang berbeda.

Siapakah dia sebenarnya?

Sakura langsung bangkit dan berlari menuju beranda kamarnya setelah melihat cahaya begitu terang bersinar di sana. Ia berdiri dengan tubuh bagian depannya menempel pada pagar pembatas besi hitam, yang hanya setinggi pinggangnya. Ia mendongak, menatap resah pada sosok yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Sasuke ... kaukah itu?" tanyanya, setengah berteriak karena udara malam yang berembus cukup kuat. Tangannya mencengkeram erat besi pembatas begitu sosok bersayap itu turun menyejajarkan diri hingga Sakura tidak perlu lagi mendongak.

Mereka kini berhadapan.

"Kau bisa melihatku?" tanya Sasuke. Masih mempertanyakan pertanyaan yang sama, yang ia ajukan sebelumnya pada Sakura. Rasa penasaranlah yang akhirnya membawa Sasuke pergi menemui gadis itu. Tidak mampu Sasuke menemukan jawaban atas keyakinannya tentang manusia yang tidak bisa melihat wujudnya. Tapi, mengapa Sakura bisa melihatnya?

Apakah ini hukumannya atas perlakuannya yang menantang takdir?

Apakah ini kutukan? Untuknya? Atau untuk Sakura?

"Bagaimana caranya? Katakan padaku." Sasuke sedikit menuntut. Karena jika ini berdampak buruk untuk Sakura, maka ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku sendiri tidak tahu," jawab Sakura. Mereka masih bertatapan dalam diam. Sasuke mencoba mencari kebenaran dari mata hijau di depannya. Ada kejujuran, juga rasa takut yang dapat Sasuke temukan.

Ekspresi Sakura bahkan masih sama seperti kali pertama dirinya menemukan sosok lain dari Sasuke. Jadi, dirinya masih menjadi penyebab gadis merah muda itu ketakutan. Sejujurnya Sasuke tidak suka dengan tatapan Sakura kali ini. Apakah ini artinya Sakura tidak mau menemuinya lagi?

"Kau takut padaku?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Tentu saja aku takut." Seketika itu juga Sasuke merasa jantungnya dihamtam batu besar berkali-kali. Inikah hukumannya?

"Tapi ... kalau kau benar Sasuke. Kalau kau masih Sasuke yang kukenal, maka aku tidak akan takut lagi." Sakura melepaskan satu tangan yang mencengkeram pagar besi lalu menjulurkannya ke depan. Mengantung di udara, di antara dirinya dengan Sasuke.

"Kau benar Sasuke, kan?" tanyanya lirih, mencoba menggapai sosok itu.

Perlahan Sasuke bergerak maju sampai tangan Sakura berhasil menyentuh pipinya. Sasuke membiarkan tangan dingin dan sedikit bergetar itu menyentuh bebas dirinya. Jemari Sakura yang semula ragu kini mulai berani bergerak membelai pipi Sasuke. Sosok di depannya benar-benar nyata.

Tubuh berpendar itu bisa ia sentuh.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura, sebagai salah satu usahanya untuk meyakinkan diri. Ia memberanikan diri menatap langsung mata merah milik Sasuke, yang ternyata juga mampu menimbulkan debar pada jantungnya. Sosok di depannya adalah Sasuke yang sama.

"Apa kau takut padaku?" Sasuke kembali bertanya. Mencoba mendapatkan keyakinan dari Sakura.

Gadis itu tersenyum, melemparkan senyum cantiknya yang sangat Sasuke sukai. Kepalanya menggeleng sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Kau sangat indah, Sasuke."

Jawaban Sakura tidak hanya melenyapkan segala ketakutan yang sempat muncul, tapi juga membuat gejolak dalam diri Sasuke bangkit. Dilepaskan tangan Sakura yang memegang wajahnya kemudian ia genggam erat-erat. Sayap di punggungnya mulai mengepak pelan, membawa naik tubuh Sasuke dan secara perlahan juga mengangkat tubuh Sakura. Ditariknya gadis itu, sampai ketika tubuh Sakura sudah melebihi tinggi pembatas besi, Sasuke membawanya ke dalam dekapan.

Secara sadar Sakura langsung memeluk erat leher Sasuke. Sudah terlambat baginya untuk menolak segala yang Sasuke lakukan sekarang. Tubuh mereka terus naik, semakin jauh dari tempat berpijak. Saat ini, salah satu tangan Sasuke menahan wajahnya untuk terus bersembunyi di lekukan lehernya. Melindungi Sakura dari terpaan angin karena kecepatan terbang mereka. Dan saat tangan itu tidak lagi memegangi kepalanya, Sakura tahu, ia sudah boleh membuka mata.

Ketika dirinya diajak mengangkasa, Sakura bisa membayangkan pemandangan seperti apa yang akan dilihatnya nanti. Tapi rupanya, apa yang ia lihat sekarang jauh lebih indah dari apa yang ia bayangkan tadi. Ribuan kilau cahaya dari lampu-lampu yang menyala di bawah sana, menghasilkan kecantikan yang tidak mampu Sakura ungkapkan. Lebih indah dari kedipan bintang di langit yang berjarak begitu jauh dari tempat dirinya menatap. Karena kali ini, Sakura bagai berada di lautan cahaya. Memandikannya dengan kilaunya yang memikat.

Ini begitu indah. Sama seperti pendar pria yang tengah memeluknya sekarang.

"Pemandangan inikah yang kaulihat setiap malam?" tanya Sakura, masih menatap takjub sekelilingnya. Hitam dan cahaya. Perpaduan yang begitu cantik. Amat memesona.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Sakura pun tersenyum. "Ini benar-benar menakjubkan."

"Ya, sama sepertimu."

Dan ucapan Sasuke barusan berhasil mengunci atensi Sakura. Menahan mata hijau itu untuk terus menatap padanya. Kilau cahaya membantu Sasuke menemukan rona kemerahan menghiasi wajah Sakura. Menjadikan kecantkan itu kian terpancar, memikat Sasuke yang telah tunduk oleh gejolak. Ia biarkan hasrat memimpinnya. Membimbing keinginannya untuk mengecup bibir mungil Sakura. Wajahnya bergerak mengikis jarak, dibantu tangan yang menarik wajah Sakura untuk mendekat. Gadis itu pun tak menolak sampai akhirnya bibir mereka menyatu, ke dalam hasrat yang sama.

Dingin udara terusir oleh kehangatan yang mereka ciptakan. Mereka saling menyesap, saling merasakan. Rasa yang sama-sama baru kali ini terkecap. Rasa pertama, dengan penuh kehati-hatian, dan mereka menyukainya.

Lumatan itu pun terhenti.

Angin di sekitar mereka berembus tak wajar. Seolah memberitahu adanya keanehan, dan rupanya firasat Sasuke tak salah. Mulai muncul satu malaikat bersayap hitam, dua, tiga dan terus bertambah sampai Sasuke tidak dapat lagi menghitungnya.

"Tidak hanya melanggar tugas. Kau bahkan membawanya bersamamu." Satu malaikat yang berdiri di depan Sasuke berbicara. Matanya tidak lagi menatap Sasuke, tapi berpindah menatap sosok dalam pelukan Sasuke. "Waktu perempuan itu telah habis. Kau tidak memiliki kuasa untuk memberikannya. Memohon ampunlah, lalu jalani tugasmu."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya," tolak Sasuke tegas. Ia tidak bisa menutupi rasa takutnya. Sasuke ketakutan, setengah mati. Dikelilingi belasan atau mungkin puluhan malaikat bukanlah suatu hal yang biasa. Ini seperti sidang penjatuhan hukuman. Selain itu, ini adalah perintah secara tidak langsung untuk menyerahkan Sakura pada mereka.

Dan Sasuke tidak bisa melakukannya.

Mendengar bantahan Sasuke, malaikat itu hanya mengangguk paham lalu melangkahkan kakinya di atas langit. Berjalan mendekati mereka seakan ada pijakan tak kasat mata di bawah kakinya.

"Tahukah kau, bahwa ada hukuman bagi seorang pendosa. Maka, memohon ampunlah."

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku ..." Mata merahnya memejam. Sasuke tahu tidak ada jalan keluar dari sini. Tapi, Sasuke juga tidak bisa menyerahkan nyawa Sakura begitu saja. Ditahannya kepala merah muda itu agar kembali bersandar di bahunya.

Mata merah Sasuke terbuka, menatap sosok di depannya lebih lama. Bukan untuk menimbang tentang pilihan yang diberikan oleh sosok itu, tapi Sasuke mencoba menyakinkan dirinya lebih-lebih sebelum memutuskan hal gila.

Hal tergila dalam hidupnya untuk menyelamatkan Sakura.

"Maaf ..." Sasuke memejamkan matanya lagi. Sayap di punggungnya berhenti mengepak. Tubuh mereka jatuh mengikuti gravitasi dengan kecepatan luar biasa, seolah bumi menarik turun. Setelah beberapa meter menghasilkan jarak, sayapnya kembali mengepak cepat. Bergegas menjauh dari tempat itu. Menjauh sejauh yang ia bisa.

Namun, seperti yang sudah Sasuke prediksi. Melarikan diri dari kepungan para malaikat adalah kemustahilan. Sesadar-sadarnya, Sasuke tahu tidak ada tempat baginya untuk melarikan diri. Tapi, menyerah juga pilihan yang ingin Sasuke ambil.

Karena menyerah sama saja dengan membiarkan Sakura mati.

Tidak hanya Sasuke yang diliputi kegelisahan akibat tekanan dari kejaran para malaikat yang jumlahnya semakin bertambah. Gemetar Sakura menahan takut. Meskipun Sakura tidak mengerti, sedikitnya Sakura mampu menangkap maksud ucapan sosok malaikat tadi.

Apakah seharusnya Sakura sudah mati? Kecelakaan waktu itu, apakah kejadian itu yang mereka maksud?

Lalu, apakah Sasuke yang menyelamatkannya?

Sakura menjerit saat mendengar bunyi ledakan keras. Seperti guntur yang biasanya muncul di kala hujan, namun dalam skala yang lebih besar. Bersamaan dengan itu, tubuh mereka pun berpindah dengan cepat layaknya mobil yang bermanuver menghindari mobil lain. Sakura tidak bisa melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi karena tangan Sasuke masih menahan kepalanya kuat.

Ledakan-ledakan besar lainnya mulai bersusulan. Sayup-sayup Sakura juga mendengar adanya bunyi sambaran kilat-kilat di dekat mereka. Ada rasa panas yang Sakura tidak tahu berasal dari mana dan apa penyebabnya. Sasuke tidak memberikan celah untuk mengintip apa yang terjadi. Yang Sakura yakini, mereka sedang diburu oleh para malaikat.

Tapi, siapakah yang mereka incar sebenarnya?

Dirinya ataukah Sasuke?

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Hanya ada suara engah dari pemilik nama itu. Sakura cemas. Apakah Sasuke baik-baik saja?

"Sasuke ... Sasuke!" Kali ini Sakura berteriak kencang. Ia mencoba menggerakkan kepala, namun tangan Sasuke lebih kuat menahan.

"Diam!" teriak Sasuke tepat di telinga Sakura.

"Tapi ..."

"Diam dan turuti apa kata-kataku," perintah Sasuke. Sakura dapat merasakan napas Sasuke terengah-engah. "Jangan lepaskan. Apapun yang terjadi."

Awalnya Sakura ingin menolak, tapi mengetahui suara Sasuke yang menyiratkan keputusasaan dan permohonan yang begitu dalam, Sakura terpaksa mengangguk dan mengeratkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sasuke. Kecepatan mereka meningkat pesat. Namun deru letusan serta hawa panas yang entah berasal dari mana juga makin bertambah intensitasnya.

Sasuke mengerang. Satu kali, dua kali, lalu suara di sekitar Sakura tidak lagi jelas. Tercampur ledakan-ledakan maha dashyat yang menurunkan fungsi pendengarannya. Tubuh mereka berputar-putar tak menentu, bagai pesawat kehilangan kendali. Mereka bertabrakan dengan angin, dan tahu-tahu saja Sakura sudah terlempar jauh setelah menabrak kaca besar yang telah pecah berkeping-keping.

Tubuh mereka tergeletak terpisah jarak. Beberapa pecahan kaca menghujam tubuh Sasuke dan juga Sakura, di mana tubuh Sasuke yang lebih banyak menerima pecahan kaca dari aula besar di pusat kota. Sakura—yang hanya mendapatkan luka ringan—bangkit setelah melepaskan satu pecahan kaca yang bersarang di tangan kanannya. Ia meringis. Dan tepat setelah kaca itu terlepas, Sasuke pun menyusulnya bangkit.

Namun belum sempat satu patah kata terucap dari bibir keduanya. Aula besar itu sudah di penuhi oleh para malaikat yang tadi mengejar mereka. Sasuke yang berniat mendekati Sakura, harus tertahan akibat rantai api yang tiba-tiba keluar dari lantai, membelit kaki dan tangannya. Rantai itu terus menahan tubuh Sasuke yang meronta, mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Kau pasti tahu apa yang kaulakukan sekarang adalah suatu kesia-siaan," ucap sosok malaikat yang sebelumnya berbicara pada Sasuke. "Rantai neraka diciptakan untuk mengikat para pendosa. Api abadinya akan membakar dan tidak ada yang mampu lepas dari jeratnya."

Seperti julur tanaman rambat. Rantai neraka itu menjalar naik lalu melilit, tak hanya pangkal tangan dan kaki Sasuke, tapi hampir ke seluruh tubuhnya termasuk leher. Posisi Sasuke kini berlutut dengan tangan yang terentang. Sayapnya pun ikut terikat oleh rantai, menempel di punggung.

Rantai neraka mulai menyala terang disusul api yang muncul dan membesar. Berkobar-kobar menelan tubuh Sasuke. Jilatan merah itu memang tidak meninggalkan bekas luka, tapi dari suara lengkingan penuh rasa sakit yang berasal dari pria yang terjerat rantai sudah cukup untuk mengambarkan rasa sakitnya. Sakitnya luar biasa sakit.

Kepala Sasuke tertunduk dalam. Raungan kesakitan juga tidak lagi terdengar, hanya tersisa tarikan napas kasar seolah udara di dunia telah menipis. Tidak ada jejak luka dari jilatan api abadi neraka. Luka timbul dari pecahan kaca yang masih menancap. Asap tebal menguar dari tubuh Sasuke, yang perlahan menghilang tertiup angin dari kepakan sayap pelan milik sosok malaikat yang tadi berbicara padanya. Rambut putihnya yang panjang ikut bergerak saat ia berjalan mendekat.

"Akuilah kesalahanmu dan perbaikilah. Pergunakan kesempatan terakhirmu dengan bijak," katanya. Namun Sasuke hanya diam. Kepalanya masih menunduk. Terkulai. Seperti tidak memiliki daya untuk mengangkat atau memang Sasuke memilih untuk tidak melakukannya. Sengaja agar tidak menatap sosok di depannya.

"Memohon ampunlah," titahnya lagi.

"Aku ..." Sasuke menarik napas kuat. Tampak rasa sakit membuatnya sulit berbicara, "... aku ... tidak bisa." Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dengan susah payah. "Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Dia hanyalah manusia dan setiap manusia pasti memiliki akhir. Kau tahu itu, bukan?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Mata merahnya yang sayu telah berpindah menatap Sakura. Gadis itu masih duduk menyaksikan semua kejadian dari balik penjagaan empat malaikat yang mengelilinginya. Sakura bahkan tidak memedulikan luka di lengannya. Wajahnya pucat dan dia ketakutan. Terlihat betapa Sakura mencoba sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya.

Sama seperti dirinya, Sakura juga tidak bisa melarikan diri. Tidak ada lagi tempat aman di bumi ini untuknya. Dan semua itu karena Sasuke.

Ini adalah kesalahannya.

Sasuke tahu, dan meski Sasuke mengetahui itu, ia tetap tidak mampu mengakuinya. Karena mengakui berarti merelakan Sakura tiada.

"Aku ... tidak bisa. Aku menginginkannya."

Sasuke kembali menunduk, bersiap menerima panasnya kobaran api abadi neraka. Tapi rupanya hal itu tidaklah terjadi. Tahu-tahu, ketika Sasuke mendongak, Sakura sudah berada di depannya. Tubuhnya melayang sejengkal dari pijakan. Sakura dan malaikat berambut putih itu saling berhadapan dengan berjarak seuluran tangan.

"Kalau begitu pilihlah."

Malaikat itu mulai melakukan ritual pengambilan nyawa. Ia mengembuskan napas dan mulut Sakura refleks terbuka. Mata Sakura terbelalak ngeri. Dia memang tidak bisa melihatnya, namun Sakura bisa merasakan napasnya tertarik keluar. Secara perlahan napasnya terus tersedot, menyisakan sesak.

Sasuke memohon. Pecahan kaca menggoreskan panjang luka pada tubuhnya. Sebagian terbenam makin dalam hingga darah manusianya menetes deras. Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga, ia terus meronta, memohon-mohon agar malaikat itu berhenti. Sampai pada akhirnya tubuh Sakura terjatuh. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, mencari-cari pasokan udara. Dia tercekat bagai tercekik, karena napas kehidupannya tidak sepenuhnya terambil.

"Tidak!" Sasuke masih berusaha melepaskan diri, namun lilitan rantai tidak memperbolehkannya lepas.

Di depan matanya, Sasuke menyaksikan Sakura tersiksa. Perempuan itu menangis karena tidak mampu menahan sakit. Satu tangan Sakura mencengkeram lantai. Menancapkan kukunya ke lantai. Kuku-kuku tangan yang akhirnya patah karena tekanan. Sedangkan tangan satunya lagi mencekik lehernya sendiri. Sakura mencoba bernapas, namun udara tidak bisa dihirup dan juga tidak bisa terembus

Sakura menderita. Sakura kesakitan.

"Pilihlah. Membiarkan wanita ini hidup seperti ini, atau jalani takdir yang sudah digariskan untuknya."

Sasuke berteriak sampai menyakiti tenggorokannya. Ia memberontak, bergerak menggila. Mencoba mati-matian melepaskan rantai yang mengikatnya erat. Namun tetap saja, usahanya berakhir sia-sia. Rantai neraka tidak jua terlepas.

Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Sakura.

Sasuke menangis. Menangis tanpa suara.

"Kau tidak bisa memilikinya, apa yang memang bukan milikmu." Malaikat itu kembali berkata, "Jangan mengulang kesalahan sehingga makhluk-makhluk seperti kalian ada di bumi."

"Kalau begitu jangan ciptakan aku!" teriak Sasuke murka. "Aku, aku bukanlah kalian. Aku juga bukan bagian dari manusia. Aku hanyalah sendiri di dunia seluas ini. Aku, makhluk apa aku ini?!"

Namun baru satu detik berselang tubuh Sasuke bersujud secara paksa oleh rantai neraka yang menjeratnya. Ia mengerang kuat karena rantai neraka di lehernya membelit makin kuat.

"Kau tercipta, buah dari kesalahan. Kaum yang melewati garis yang ditentukan, menyalahi apa yang sudah digariskan. Dan kau, hanya kau satu-satunya yang diberkati, diberkahi kemuliaan tinggi dengan tugas mulia selayaknya kami. Dan perkataan seperti tadi tidaklah pantas terucap."

"Berkah?" Sasuke tersenyum remeh. "Apanya yang diberkati? Ini hukuman! Dan akulah yang harus menerimanya tanpa tahu kesalahan apa yang kuperbuat, menjadikan aku satu-satunya makhluk terbuang!"

Sasuke memekik. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Rantai di lehernya makin mencekik. Salah satu malaikat yang lain datang menghampirinya. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, tahu-tahu Sasuke mendapatkan pengelihatan. Gambaran yang amat nyata. Sesosok malaikat yang turun melakukan tugasnya di bumi. Seperti sang Adam yang terbujuk bisikan iblis untuk memakan buah larangan. Malaikat itu juga menyalahi perintah-Nya. Terjatuh ke lubang terdalam hubungan manusia. Menumbuhkan satu benih, yang tidak seharusnya ada.

Lalu lahirlah bayi tampan ke dunia. Bayi yang banyak diperbincangkan berasal dari kesalahan. Makhluk yang seharusnya suci mendapatkan begitu banyak hujatan, cemooh dan gunjingan. Dia juga dipertanyakan. Sampai, pada suatu waktu, diturunkanlah baginya berkah. Sebuah kemuliaan tinggi. Tugasnya setara dengan para malaikat, dan dirinya tetaplah bagian dari makhluk ciptaan Tuhan paling sempurna.

Gambaran itu pun terhenti. Dan tanpa tahu apa sebabnya, Sasuke mengisak penuh rasa penyesalan. Hatinya bergetar, relung terdalamnya tersentuh oleh haru yang tidak dapat Sasuke jelaskan. Tidak seharusnya ia, makhluk sepertinya, mendebatkan apa yang ada padanya. Mendebatkan tanpa tahu, apa, mengapa, dan bagaimana. Semua yang terjadi memiliki rahasia yang tidak bisa tersentuh oleh makhluk-makhluk yang diciptakannya.

"Hukuman hanya ada untuk para pendosa. Dan sebelum dijatuhkan, mereka selalu diberikan kesempatan. Memohonlah, pintalah ampunan-Nya."

Belitan rantai neraka pada leher Sasuke melonggar. Ia mendongak, dan mendapati sosok Sakura yang menangis kesakitan. Sasuke tahu, derita yang Sakura rasakan melebihi siksaan yang Sasuke terima. Air mata Sasuke kembali jatuh. Sasuke tahu, ia harus memilih sebuah keputusan yang sebenarnya enggan ia pilih. Tapi, sekali lagi Sasuke tahu, ia harus.

Mata Sasuke memejam, bersikeras mengukuhkan keputusannya. Memori terputar. Mengenang semua kejadian antara dirinya dan Sakura. Pertemuan, perkenalan, perbincangan, sampai pada detik perpisahan yang seharusnya terjadi, dan Sasuke mengagalkannya. Bagaimana ia membelokkan apa yang seharusnya digariskan.

Sasuke ingat. Tepat setelah ia membelokkan ajal yang datang pada Sakura. Ia bersimpuh penuh kesungguhan di samping tubuh Sakura dan memanjatkan doa. Bukan doa pengiring yang menuntun para arwah pergi. Namun doa khusus dari hati Sasuke atas keinginannya sendiri, tentang dirinya dan juga gadis merah muda itu. Keinginan egois dari sisi manusianya, yang entah sejak kapan mulai tumbuh.

Sasuke meminta dengan kesungguhan hatinya.

" _Aku tidak mengetahui kebenaran mutlak, tetapi aku menyadari kebodohan dan kesalahanku. Atas apa yang juga menyentuh relung hati, sebuah perasaan yang tumbuh, aku pun menyadari. Ini keegoisan. Hanya saja jiwaku tidak bersiap pada perpisahan. Selamatkanlah aku, pendosa ini, dan juga dia, sebuah jiwa yang ingin kumiliki."_

Dilafalkan untaian doa itu sekali lagi sebelum Sasuke membuka mata. Di depannya kini Sasuke membulatkan hati. Sakura tidak seharusnya mengalami penderitaan itu. Penderitaan yang disebabkan oleh keegoisannya, karenanya Sasuke kembali memanjatkan doa.

"Kau telah menyalakan obor dalam hati yang kini terang benderang. Sungguh berdosa jika aku yang mematikannya. Namun, apabila Kau menginginkannya menjadi abu, maka padamkanlah. Kencangkan angin, menyapu terbang, bawa pergi, kemudian hapus jejaknya dengan hujan. Selamatkanlah aku, pendosa ini, serta dia, sebuah jiwa yang masih ingin kumiliki."

Kembali Sasuke menundukkan kepala. Bersujud memohon ampunan. "Ini salahku, aku bersalah. Kumohon, akhirilah penderitaannya."

Dari posisinya, Sasuke tidak lagi mendengar erangan Sakura. Ini memberi keyakinan padanya bahwa waktu Sakura telah dihentikan. Sasuke kembali memejam. Tak kuasa menahan kesedihan. Hatinya masih merasakan sakit mengetahui Sakura telah pergi, meninggalkannya. Seandainya Sasuke bisa membayar, menukar atau bahkan menggantikannya. Sasuke teramat rela melakukannya.

"Maafkan aku … maafkan aku … maafkan aku."

Hanya kata itu yang terus Sasuke ucapkan, dengan masih mempertahankan posisinya. Sasuke tidak sanggup menatap. Sasuke tidak mampu melihatnya, gadis yang dicintainya.

Seberkas sinar tiba-tiba menyelangkupi seluruh area aula. Sinarnya begitu hangat dan seluruh kulit Sasuke mengingat rasa ini. Sinar yang dulu pernah mendatanginya dalam mimpi. Tahu-tahu, rantai neraka melepaskan belitannya, membebaskan tubuh Sasuke dari jeratan.

Sayap Sasuke kembali mengepak seiring mata merahnya terbuka. Tubuhnya terangkat pelan dan terhenti begitu ia berhadapan dengan seberkas sinar dari malaikat, yang kini Sasuke tahu sebagai penyampai wahyu. Tubuh Sasuke tersorot cahaya, cahaya yang hangatnya melebihi cahaya para malaikat yang pernah ditemuinya.

"Akan kusampaikan apa yang harus tersampaikan. Tugas yang terlalaikan dengan kesengajaan, mengotori kemuliaan. Kali ini, akan dipertanyaan kembali untukmu sebuah pilihan. Manakah yang kau inginkan?"

Tatapan Sasuke kosong, seolah ia terhipnotis. Pertanyaan tadi diperuntukan bagi hatinya. Bukan mulut dan akal yang mampu mendusta. Dan ini bukanlah sebuah hukuman. Bukan pula penjatuhan paksa.

Seolah mengerti tentang pilihan tersebut, Sasuke pun menjawab. Jawaban dari dasar hatinya.

"Manusia."

Atas dasar jawaban yang Sasuke berikan, sayap di punggungnya mulai menghilang secara perlahan. Serpihan putih terlepas satu-satu. Bagai kapas putih yang terbang tertiup angin, serpihan itu melayang mengelilingi Sasuke. Lepas dan terbang, lalu menghilang. Sayap yang tampak seperti digerogoti itu akhirnya benar-benar lenyap.

Dan semua berubah gelap.

" _Bisakah aku mengharap doaku terkabulkan?"_

" _Apa yang kau inginkan, Nak?"_

" _Hidupnya. Tukar saja hidupku dengan hidupnya. Apakah bisa?"_

" _Tidak. Tapi kalau Dia menghendaki, maka apapun bisa saja terjadi."_

" _Bisakah Dia menghendakinya."_

" _Itu adalah Rahasia-Nya. Kita hanya bisa meminta."_

 _Dan dalam kegelapan itu Sasuke memanjat doa, tulus dari dasar hatinya._

Satu-satunya perwujudan dari setengah manusia dan malaikat akhirnya memilih untuk menjadi manusia seutuhnya, sehingga kisah tentangnya pun berakhir. Tidak melegenda, tidak pula terkisahkan oleh manusia. Tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui, bahkan angin tidak pula membisikkan kisah ini pada yang lain. Tentangnya benar-benar berakhir. Tidak menjadi sejarah. Terbiarkan menjadi rahasia.

Tetapi ...

Kisah tentang Sasuke Uchiha masih terus berlanjut. Kehidupannya masih terus berjalan sesuai apa yang dipilihnya, sebagai manusia. Sebagian ingatannya dihapus. Tentang kemuliaan yang dulu diberkahi padanya, juga tentang Sakura Haruno.

Dan segala doa yang pernah ia panjatkan.

 _._

 _ **Tapi ketahuilah ... jika Dia menghendaki, maka apapun bisa terjadi.**_

 _ **.**_

Selembar kertas jatuh dari sebuah buku yang baru terbuka. Buku yang entah bagaimana bisa ada di dalam tasnya. Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah memasukkan salah satu buku favoritnya ini, apalagi berniat membawanya. Untuk apa? Untuk apa ia membawa buku ini?

Dipungutnya selembar kertas putih yang terjatuh ke lantai. Ada sebuah tulisan. Dan ia tahu, itu adalah tulisan tangannya sendiri.

 **Selamat membaca. Sasuke.**

Sasuke?

Siapa?

Belum sempat pikirannya mencari tahu, sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara memanggil nama yang ditulisnya.

"Hoy, Sasuke!"

Ia melihat siswa berambut kuning cerah merangkul bahu seseorang. Seseorang yang dipanggilnya Sasuke.

Orang itu, diakah? Tapi ia ingat, ia tidak mengenalnya.

Tepukan keras pada pundaknya mengalihkan perhatiannya disertai suara keras menyerukan namanya. Keterkejutannya membuat ia melepaskan pandangan dari punggung pria tadi. Ia pun terlupa. Kertas itu diselipkan lagi di balik sampul buku miliknya, lalu tertawa menanggapi candaan konyol sahabat pirangnya.

Sasuke sejenak melirik. Dia sendiri tak mengerti, hanya saja matanya bergerak mencari. Entah apa yang sedang dicarinya. Telinganya baru saja menangkap samar-samar suara memanggil sebuah nama. Nama yang asing, tapi terasa tak asing. Namun di detik selanjutnya Sasuke memilih mengabaikan. Sebuah nama itu, mungkin saja ia pernah mendengarnya.

.

 _ **Terlalu banyak rahasia. Terlalu banyak hal yang sulit dipahami. Terlalu banyak sesuatu yang tidak mampu akal mengerti. Tapi, yang sudah digariskan pasti akan bertemu.**_

 _ **Seperti kita ...**_

 _ **.**_

Layaknya sebuah kebiasaan. Sasuke lebih senang menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di perpustakaan sekolah. Di tempat yang tenang dan jarang diminati oleh murid kebanyakan. Ia melangkah, menelusuri barisan rak satu persatu. Menatap sekilas punggung-punggung buku yang mencantumkan judul dan nama pengarangnya.

Sasuke berhenti. Berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah rak. Tatapannya jatuh pada salah satu buku di barisan ke tiga. Sebuah buku biru tebal dengan sebuah judul yang ditulis menggunakan tinta kuning. Tidak ada yang spesial, Sasuke tahu. Tapi seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Sesuatu yang entah itu apa.

Didorong rasa penasaran yang kuat, Sasuke memutuskan untuk melihat buku tersebut. Mengambilnya dari deretan. Tangannya menyentuh, dan di saat yang bersamaan ada tangan lain yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Refleks keduanya sama-sama menatap. Mencari tahu sosok pemilik tangan itu.

Hitam dan hijau bertemu dalam tatapan.

Ada detak yang berbeda. Serta rasa yang f _amiliar_.

 _Déjà vu._

"Oh, maaf." Pemilik mata hijau itu membuka suara terlebih dulu. "Sepertinya kau yang lebih dulu menemukannya."

"Ambil saja, aku bisa mencari yang lain." Sasuke berbalik, namun langkahnya tertahan oleh tangan mungil di belakangnya.

"Tunggu. Mungkin kau mau membaca ini." Sakura menyerahkan buku yang sedari tadi didekapnya erat. Buku yang menyelipkan sebuah kertas. Kertas kecil bertuliskan sebuah nama, dan Sakura ingat, dia pemilik nama itu.

Sasuke diam. Menahan pandangan matanya pada buku yang disodorkan.

"Hm, kupikir kita memiliki selera yang sama," ujar Sakura, begitu yakin.

Buku itu diraihnya. Sasuke menerima tawaran perempuan berambut merah muda itu. "Terima kasih."

Sakura menyunggingkan senyum. Dan, ada sesuatu yang tak Sasuke mengerti ketika melihat lengkungan manis itu. Sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

"Oh, ya, buku itu milikku. Aku Sakura Haruno." Sakura mengulurkan tangan. "Jadi, kalau kau sudah selesai membacanya kembalikan padaku, ya."

Sasuke mengangguk, kemudian menjabat tangan mungil Sakura. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Jabatan itu terlepas, diiringi kebisuan yang bertahan dalam hitungan menit. Sekali lagi mereka bertatapan sebelum berbalik dan melebarkan jarak punggung yang saling menghadap. Langkah menjauh, dan menyisakan senyuman tipis di wajah keduanya.

 **Selesai.**

 **Curcul :**

 **Haii ^^**

 **OMG! Apa yang sebenarnya kutulis ini *guling-gulingan di kasur*. Ini emang cerita fantasy pertama yang kubuat, tapi idenya sudah lama sekali ada. Dari zaman masih imut-imut, baru sekarang berani direalisasikan ke dalam tulisan. Trus kupikir, yaudah ikutin ke BTC aja deh, meskipun mainstream, tp gpplah. Hahaha.**

 **Dan Azuria itu sendiri artinya berkah Tuhan. Trs, di cerita ini ngak ada reinkarnasi ya, jadi klo kalian berpikiran Sasusaku bereinkarnasi, kalian salah besar :D**

 **Dan juga, kupersembahkan cerita gaje ini buat monster cantik pemakan cookies ;p semoga urusannya berjalan sesuai keinginan, dan smoga bisa berkarya lagi di FFN kalo udah ngak sibuk ya... Aku tahu ini bukan genre kesukaanmu, tapi apa daya, tolong diterima dengan dada terbuka wkwkwkwk pisss...**

 **Semoga ceritanya tetap menyenangkan untuk dinikmati. Untuk yang ripiu, terima kasih banyak, dan untuk semuanya juga. Maaf buat segala kekurangan di cerita ini.**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **.**

 **[U W] —Istri sah Taka, One Ok Rock :*—**


End file.
